


Le Bon Côté De La Curiosité

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Post Season 3, Smut, So apparently it has a little plot at the beginning, a lot of ice cubes too, beth love it, damn me, erase your hystoric internet people, i can't believe i write a post seaosn 3, kind of, rio has piercing tongue, sorry - Freeform, top beth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: La curiosité est-elle vraiment un vilain défaut?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Kudos: 2





	Le Bon Côté De La Curiosité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_t_c_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_t_c_s/gifts).



> Pas de bêta.

Cela faisait quelques mois que les filles avaient fait annulé le tueur à gage, non seulement parce qu'elles s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles ne pouvaient pas ôter la vie de quelqu'un, et encore moins un père de famille. Elles avaient aussi comprit que Rio ne voulait pas vraiment leur mort. Mais surtout, Beth refusait de l'imaginer mort, une seconde fois, elle en souffrirait trop. Elle s'était admise à elle-même qu'elle voulait Rio dans sa vie, sa nouvelle vie. Peux importe la manière, business, amitié, sexe, plus, elle avait juste besoin de lui.

Leurs business allaient d'ailleurs très bien. Boland Bubbles marchait à merveille. Rio était content de son travail et de l'argent que ça lui rapportait. Ils avaient réussir à se refaire confiance, à retravailler ensemble, sans avoir l'appréhension que l'un ou l'autre veuille trahir l'autre. Ils n'étaient toujours pas à 50/50, il faudrait plus de temps pour ça, mais ils étaient revenus à 40/60 et ça allait à Beth et aux filles. Rio ne lui cachait plus ses affaires, du moins celles qui avaient un rapport avec les siennes. Leur combinaison était gagnante, et Beth espérait que ça allait continuer et redevenir des partenaires égaux à 50/50.

Peux après avoir annulé le tueur à gage, Beth avait prit une autre décision importante, une décision qu'elle aurait du prendre depuis bien longtemps, parce qu'elle n'était plus heureuse en tant que femme. Et cela bien avant de savoir les tricheries et les mensonges de Dean. Elle avait demandé le divorce, Dean avait bien sur essayé de se battre, de la faire changer d'avis, sans succès. Beth lui avait déjà laissé trop de sursit. Ils avaient annoncé, pour la deuxième fois, la nouvelle à leurs enfants, et comme pour la première fois, ils n'avaient pas vraiment réagit, posant juste des questions pour le futur. Dean avait déménagé chez sa mère en attendant de trouver un nouvel appartement ou une maison, capable d'accueillir 4 enfants. Maintenant Beth avait les enfants la semaine et Dean les week-ends.

C'était peux être horrible de dire ça, mais Dean ne lui avait pas manqué, pas une seule seconde, de toute façon elle s'était sentit seule depuis bien longtemps. Même si elle aimait ses enfants de tout son cœur, ne pas les avoir tout un week-end lui laissait maintenant du temps pour elle, et ça lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien.

Quand à Rio, sans grande surprise, même si au début elle avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire, son attirance pour lui ne s'était pas effacé, bien au contraire. Le retrouver, presque comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, avait fait remonter tout les sentiments et sensations qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence. Les rougissements, les picotements de sa peau, l'envie de le toucher, de le provoquer, de le faire rire, le rendre fier, le voir sourire, mais un vrai sourire, plus destiné d'amertume ou de fatigue, destiné à elle et elle seule, et surtout, ses yeux brillants, qui recommençaient à la regarder avec envie, balayant son corps avec ses iris sombres. Parfois elle pensait qu'elle était folle, qu'elle imaginait ses regards, mais surtout qu'il lui ai manqué plus que son mari, ex mari ne le ferait jamais et parce qu'elle savait que cette attraction était dangereuse. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, il était le yin de son yang, le sel de son poivre, du métal pour un aimant. C'était incontrôlable mais de toute façon, elle voulait tout ça, le business, l'argent, lui.

Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ils n'avaient pas franchit de nouveau le cap. Jusqu'à ce jour.

~~~~~

Beth se souvient de la première fois qu'elle avait vu le piercing au nez de Rio. Il faisait nuit, la lumière se reflétait sur le bout de métal, le faisant briller comme une étoile dans le ciel. Etant en mauvais terme à cette époque, elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensée. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle avait envie de le toucher du bout de son index, voir sa réaction. Mais surtout elle se demandait s'il en avait un ou plusieurs autres. Si c'était le cas, ils n'étaient pas visibles, ce qui la rendait encore plus curieuse. Bien évidemment elle ne lui demanderait jamais et peux être qu'elle aurait la chance de le découvrir par elle-même.

~~~~~

Beth n'était pas très douée avec les ordinateurs, elle leurs préférait largement le papier. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais utilisé un ordinateur à part pour faire ses recherches sur internet, et encore. La preuve elle avait encore ses vieux ordinateurs à cul arrondi, et elle n'avait pas d'ordinateur portable. Mais elle avait dût s'y mettre quand elle à commencé Boland Bubbles. Même si elle utilisait et gardait toujours une trace papier et ses livres de comptes, Rio avait toujours une copie informatique. Il lui avait d'ailleurs montré et appris à utilisé des logiciels intéressants pour calculer ou faire des graphiques mais surtout, faire des plannings, chose qu'elle adorait faire, et c'est vrai que c'était pratique, plus besoin de tout raturer ou recommencer, suffisait de modifier une case, et ça marchait même sur son vieux fossile…Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en panne, sans aucune sauvegarde, elle avait tout perdu. Heureusement qu'elle avait tout gardé sur papier. Elle ne comptait pas en racheter un pour le moment, de toute façon elle n'y connaissait rien et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un appareil qu'elle ne saurait pas utiliser.

~~~~~

Beth était à son bureau à Boland Bubbles accompagné de Rio, comme tout les 2 vendredis. Il était 21h passé, le magasin était fermé depuis plus d'une heure et depuis tout ce temps ils vérifiaient les livres de comptes, les ventes etc…

Beth notait tout sur papier, tandis que Rio recopiait sur son ordinateur. Ils préféraient avoir une copie de chaque, au cas où.

"C'était un bon mois." Dit Rio, une fois avoir finit de calculer les bénéfices légaux et illégaux.

"Oui. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui achètent des jacuzzis, même en hiver."

"Les riches."

Beth rit. "C'est bon pour nous." Rio hocha la tête. "Tu veux un verre?" Beth lui montra la bouteille de bourbon en souriant.

"Juste un."

Beth les servit tout les deux, puis elle tendit son verre pour le faire tinter avec le sien. "À Boland Bubbles."

"Hm…Qui a choisi ce nom?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Il craint. Boland Motors, Boland Bubbles. C'est quoi le prochain, Boland sexshop?" Rio rit de sa propre blague.

"Hey! Premièrement c'est simple et facile à retenir. Deuxièmement, pour vendre des sextoys, faut s'y connaitre un minimum. Dean ne pourra jamais faire ça."

Rio se moqua. "Oh, toi tu pourrais?"

Beth rougit, elle avait un vibromasseur mais…ça détermination et lui faire fermer sa bouche pourrait oui. "J'apprendrais."

Rio ricana. "Je paierais pour te voir vendre des fouets."

Beth but une gorgée de son bourbon. "Tu pourrais être mon partenaire."

"Ouais…Je t'apprendrais des trucs." Le rougissement de Beth s'intensifia, recouvrant son décolleté. "Déjà, à choisir de meilleur noms."

"Hm…Chez Marks." Rio la regarda comme si elle était une extraterrestre. "Quoi? Je ne vais pas utiliser le nom de mon ex mari pour ma futur entreprise."

Beth ne sait pas si elle imagina le léger sourire de Rio face à cette nouvelle information, en tout cas il ne commenta pas.

"Elizasexshop avec ta photo."

"Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible."

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et c'est là qu'elle le vit, un morceau de métal dans sa bouche, sur sa langue. Rio avait un piercing à la langue et mon dieu. Elle imaginait déjà la sensation sur son corps, qui se réchauffa à la pensée, et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, Beth se pencha en avant et avec le bout de son index elle toucha sa petite boule au nez. Rio s'arrêta net. Son regard la troubla. Beth se recula et s'excusa.

"Tu viens juste de le voir?"

Beth secoua la tête. "Non, mais celui à la langue oui." Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle lui dit ça.

"Je les ai fais en même temps."

"Ça fait mal?"

"La langue pas du tout, c'est la cicatrisation le plus dur, pour le nez, ça à piqué un peu, mais ça va." Whaou, c'était une des première fois où il était aussi honnête. Beth savait que Rio était le genre d'homme à souffrir en silence plutôt que de dire qu'il avait mal. "Pourquoi tu en veux un?"

Et bizarrement il arrivait toujours à la détendre quand elle était nerveuse ou gêné, comme maintenant, et encore une fois ça avait marché.

"Noooooonnnn." Beth rit.

"Tiens." Rio lui tendit sa clé usb pour qu'elle puisse copier les nouvelles données sur son propre ordinateur, ou son dinosaure comme Rio aimait l'appeler.

"Mon ordinateur à rendu l'âme."

"Je suis étonné qu'il est tenu aussi longtemps." Il soupira. "Ma, t'avais pas de disque dur."

"C'est pour ça que je préfère le papier."

"Ouais sauf que ça peux brûler."

Beth secoua la tête et roula des yeux. "C'est pas grave, j'en ai pas besoin de toute façon et…Oh non."

"Quoi?"

"J'avais préparé des cartes pour un évènement PTA, et je devais les distribué lundi aux autres mamans, mais je les est pas imprimé et maintenant c'est trop tard."

"Prend mon ordi."

"Tu es sûr, tu vas pas en avoir besoin."

"Non, tu peux le garder tout le week-end."

"Merci." Beth souffla, elle était soulagée. "Tu peux me montrer comment on s'en sert?"

Rio rit mais s'exécuta. Il passa encore une heure à lui apprendre les bases. À la fin, Beth en savait assez pour pouvoir refaire ses cartes avant lundi.

~~~~~

Le lendemain Beth avait passé sa journée à refaire ses cartes. Elle avait finit en début de soirée et cette fois elle les avait imprimés. Elle s'était félicité elle-même pour son dur travail avec un verre de bourbon, et une soirée tranquille devant la télé, dans son pyjama le plus confortable avec des grosses chaussettes en laines et un plaid.

Quelques heures plus tard Beth se mit au lit. Elle voulait envoyer un message à Rio pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir récupérer son ordinateur portable le lendemain mais le connaissant, elle savait qu'il serait capable de venir dans l'heure qui suivait, alors elle laissa tomber, elle était fatigué et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir.

Beth éteignit les lumières et se coucha, seulement même si elle avait envie de dormir, sa tête lui racontait une autre histoire. Après avoir tourné en rond encore et encore pendant une demi-heure, elle ralluma sa lampe de chevet et s'assied contre sa tête de lit.

Elle savait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son cerveau était hanté par ce petit bout de métal perché sur la langue rose de Rio. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentirait, est-ce que ce serait différent de la dernière fois dans son lit. Son piercing glissant sur sa langue puis sur son corps, son cou, ses seins, son ventre et sa chatte. Et merde.

Beth grogna de frustration. Elle prit l'ordinateur de Rio et l'alluma. Elle alla dans Google et commença à taper. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait vraiment faire ce genre de recherche. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches. "Sexe oral + piercing à la langue." Mais les résultats étaient surtout pour les hommes. Elle changea sa recherche et tapa "Cunnilingus avec un piercing à la langue." Le tout premier site était un site pornographique et pendant un millième de seconde Beth pensa à cliquer dessus, mais elle se reprit bien vite et descendit le long de la page. Elle cliqua sur deux liens et ouvrit deux nouveaux onglets.

Le premier était un blog, Beth le parcourut en le lisant à haute voix. "Les piercings à la langue stimulent-ils le sexe oral? Blablabla. Piercing à la langue et fellation, non. Piercing à la langue et cunnilingus, ah voilà. Tout au long du sexe oral, le piercing à la langue se déplace avec la langue, stimulant diverses parties de la vulve comme le clitoris, tandis que la pointe de la langue stimule un endroit totalement diversifié, ce qui augmente le plaisir."

Le corps de Beth commença à se réchauffer. Rio était déjà très doué avec sa langue, elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, elle n'imaginait même pas si en plus il savait utiliser son piercing. Une de ses mains descendit le long de son pyjama jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'ourlet de son pantalon, mais elle se rétracta et n'alla pas plus bas. À la place elle ferma l'onglet et ouvrit le deuxième site, mais il disait à peu près la même chose, sauf qu'il y avait un détail en plus. "Pour vous amuser encore plus, vous pouvez sucer un glaçon. Cela changera la température de votre bouche et du piercing, pour un effet supplémentaire."

Beth ferma internet et claqua l'écran de l'ordinateur, elle le posa sur la table de chevet inutilisé.

Sa main reprit d'elle-même son chemin précédent, sauf que cette fois elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ses doigts passèrent sous l'élastique de sa culotte en coton. Elle taquina ses plis avec les coussinets de ses doigts, la faisant gémir.

Tout en se caressant lentement, elle ferma les yeux et imagina que Rio se tenait entre ses jambes, sa langue chaude léchant sa chatte alors que son piercing glacé taquinait son clitoris.

Sa main se déplaça plus vite et ses doigts exercèrent plus de pressions. "Mm." Elle gémit et se mordit la lèvre.

Avec son autre main, elle palpa ses seins, frotta ses mamelons et tira sur ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent. Elle souvint des grandes mains de Rio qui arrivaient à prendre ses seins pleins complètement, ses doigts écorchés qui taquinaient ses tétons, pendant qu'il lui léchait la chatte à un rythme lent et tortueux.

"Ahhh!"

Beth accéléra ses mouvements, comme Rio l'avait fait dans son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne, trempant ses doigts de son jus, criant son nom.

"Rio!"

Beth était rouge et en sueur. Elle se calma, alla se nettoyer et se changer dans la salle de bain puis se recoucha. Cette fois elle s'endormit immédiatement, pleinement satisfaite et pensant à un certain gangster au tatouage d'aigle sur le cou.

~~~~~

Le lendemain matin, à peine réveillé, Beth envoya un message à Rio. Elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un café et un petit déjeuner, l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table de la cuisine. Une demi-heure plus tard, Rio passa la porte de la cuisine, sans frapper, comme toujours.

"Hey." Beth le salua avec un petit sourire.

"Yo." Rio lui tendit un grand sac. Beth le prit curieuse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de l'argent. Elle regarda dedans et en sortit le contenu. Dedans il y avait un ordinateur portable comme le sien, un disque dur externe et une clé usb.

"Rio!" Beth le réprimanda, ne pouvant pas accepter ce…cadeau, elle n'était pas sûr.

Rio haussa les épaules. "T'inquiète, c'est déjà déduit de ta prochaine part." Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit rire. "Je plaisante. Tu dois vivre avec ton temps, mami."

"Je peux pas accepter."

"C'est pas négociable."

Beth soupira mais sourit. "Merci."

"Je t'apprendrais encore plus de truc plus tard."

"Pourquoi pas maintenant, je t'offre le thé."

Rio lâcha un petit rire. "Nah, je dois m'occuper de trucs avant d'aller récupérer Marcus pour la semaine."

Beth hocha la tête mais sa curiosité prit le dessus. "Ok…Quels trucs?"

Rio soupira. "Rien qui…" Il fit les guillemets avec ses doigts "…concerne notre entreprise."

Beth souffla et fit la moue. "Oublie pas ton ordinateur avec de partir."

Rio s'en alla sans un mot, juste un petit sourire en coin jouant sur ses lèvres, ce qui énerva encore plus Beth. Elle savait qu'elle agissait comme une enfant, mais elle aimerait tout savoir de ses affaires, même quand ça ne la concernait pas directement.

~~~~~

Mick était dans le bureau du bar de Rio. Il l'attendait pour discuter affaires, un éventuel nouveau contact et vérifier les autres affaires.

Rio entra dans la pièce, ils se firent un check et commencèrent immédiatement à discuter. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rencontrer le nouveau gars la semaine d'après. Puis ils parlèrent de leurs futurs arrivés du mois, les pilules, et la fausse monnaie. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus de la vrais drogues. Après une longue heure, ils avaient terminés.

"Tu veux un verre?" Demanda Rio.

"Ouais, un whisky. Je prends ton ordi."

Rio hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher leurs boissons.

L'avantage d'être le meilleur ami du patron depuis la le lycée c'est qu'il pouvait se permettre des choses que personnes d'autres ne pouvaient à part sa famille, et Elizabeth, mais elle, c'était pour une toute autre raison.

Mick regarda des vidéos sur youtube, comme des gens qui se cassent la gueule ou des petits chats mignons, ça le détendait. Rio revint avec leurs boissons et il roula des yeux quand il vit ce que regardait Mick.

"Vraiment?"

"Quoi?"

"Laisse tomber."

Mick soupira, il ferma internet et effaça l'historique, il n'avait rien à cacher et Rio non plus, mais il n'oubliait jamais de le faire, sauf que cette fois il vit quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Il cliqua dessus par curiosité et grimaça à ses trouvailles. Il savait que Rio et Elizabeth se dévoraient des yeux même encore maintenant, mais il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient remis le couvert, en quelque sorte. Ils étaient deux cas désespérés. Mick soupira en pensant à ses deux idiots.

Mick frappa Rio sur l'épaule. "Vraiment?" Il le regarda en secouant la tête comme si il était en quelque sorte déçu qu'il ne lui est pas dit.

"Quoi?"

"Fait pas l'innocent, ton historique vient de te trahir."

"De quoi tu parles. J'efface toujours mon historique et de toute façon j'ai rien à caché."

"Ah ouais et ça?" Mick lui montra les sites et les recherches sauvegardé dans l'historique.

"T'es con ou t'es con. Pourquoi j'irais chercher si un piercing à la langue stimule une femme lors d'un cunnilingus?" Pas faux. "Attend, Elizabeth à découvert que j'avais un piercing à la langue vendredi soir et je lui ai prêté mon ordi hier et…" Il s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent et rirent. "Noooonnnn."

Mick regarda la date et, ça datait d'hier. Il explosa de rire. "C'est elle." Rio secoua la tête. "Oh si, je crois que quelqu'un à envie de se faire manger la..."

"Si tu finis ta phrase je te tues."

"Comme si t'en avais pas envie toi aussi." Rio le regarda comme s'il avait trois têtes. "Oh allez, pas à moi. Ecoute, je me suis fait une raison, vous êtes…bizarre, je sais pas pourquoi vous vous voulez et encore moins après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais franchement si je dois choisir entre vous entretuez et baiser, bah je préfère que vous baisiez."

"Très fin."

"Dit le gars qui la désossé dans la salle de bain de son bar, alors que son mari était à côté."

"C'est elle qui à prit les devants, j'allais pas dire non."

"Mouais, enfin bref, même si c'est pas voulu, elle t'as envoyé un signal, elle te veux alors…va y, mais pitié me dit rien après, je veux pas savoir, vous êtes fatiguant."

"Rend moi mon ordinateur."

"J'efface l'historique ou pas? Non parce que ces articles pourraient t'intéressés."

"Mick!"

"Ok, ok." Mais Mick n'effaça pas l'historique.

~~~~~

Beth venait de sortir de la douche, elle était en serviette de bain et coiffait ses cheveux mouillés.

Il était dimanche soir, elle était seule, détendue et elle avait prévue de terminer sa soirée à regarder la télé.

Beth sortit de la salle de bain, mais un homme qu'elle connaissait trop bien l'attendait sur son lit.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Beth hurla de peur, même si elle savait qui il était, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, comme à chaque fois. "Mais c'est quoi ton problème?"

Rio rit. "Apparemment, tes serrures."

Une fois remise de sa première émotion, Beth laissa place à la gêne, elle était quand même nue sous sa serviette, et même si il l'avait vu une fois, elle se sentait quand même exposé.

"Tu peux pas faire ça."

"Je pourrais pas le faire si tu fermais tes portes à clés."

"J'allais le faire."

"Tu dois être plus prudente, ma."

"Oh, tu veux dire, au cas où un gangster pénètre chez moi pour me tuer? Déjà fait, plusieurs fois." Il rit à sa remarque. Beth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine mais le geste remonta encore plus ses seins, et Rio les fixaient. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"T'aider avec ton ordi."

Beth se détendit. "Ok. Je vais aller m'habiller pendant que tu l'allumes." Pour la soirée télé c'était raté.

Rio secoua la tête. "Nah, ça sera une perte de temps."

"Quoi?" Il était déjà énigmatique en temps normal mais alors là, elle ne comprenait rien. Il voulait peux être juste jouer avec ses nerfs.

Rio se leva du bord de son lit, il s'approcha doucement, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son corps, leurs poitrines se fleurant, comme ce fameux jour, leurs deuxièmes et dernière fois. Il passa un doigt le long de sa joue, et remit une mèche de ses cheveux humides derrière son oreille, puis il lui dit d'une voix basse.

"Leçon numéro un. Comment effacer un historique internet." Beth se raidit. "Surtout quand on utilise l'ordinateur de quelqu'un d'autre." Oh mon dieu. Comment elle avait pu être aussi stupide. Elle avait été tellement frustrée et à la fois excité, qu'elle avait juste fermé l'ordinateur sans rien effacé, elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

"Je…" Elle toussa de gêne. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Bien sûr que si, il le savait, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre.

"Oh non? Tu es sûre?" Rio la regarda sournoisement mais avec quelque chose d'autre aussi, du désir, ce qui la rassura un petit peu. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle. "Donc tu n'as pas fais de recherche sur les piercings à la langue et les cunnilingus?"

Beth se moqua. "Peux être que c'est toi qui à fait cette recherche mais tu l'assumes pas."

Rio haussa les sourcils d'amusements, il retint un rire. "Hm, et pourquoi j'aurais cherché ça?"

Beth se laisserait pas embarrasser, même si c'était bien elle la coupable. "Pour savoir comment donner un orgasme à une femme avec ta bouche."

Rio plissa les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. "Oh, ma, tu sais très bien que je sais comment faire." Oh que oui elle le savait.

"Peux être que tu es trop prétentieux." Prends ça.

Rio se pencha plus près d'elle, son visage juste en face du sien, la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Peux être que je devrais te rafraichir la mémoire et te montrer à nouveau."

Beth avala, son corps se réchauffa. Elle lui répondit dans un murmure. "Peux être que tu devrais."

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Rio pour fondre sur ses lèvres. _Enfin! Ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses sur les siennes, ça lui avait manqué._

Beth passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser, mais Rio se recula. Beth grogna et Rio ricana.

Rio posa ses mains sur sa taille, il les retourna et la poussa doucement pour qu'elle recule, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le bord de lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et rampa jusqu'à pouvoir s'allonger confortablement sur les coussins moelleux. Rio la suivit, encadrant ses hanches avec ses genoux, son corps penché au dessus du sien.

Beth attrapa l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira vers elle pour un baiser intense et cette fois Rio la laissa faire.

Elle passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure et la prit entre ses dents le faisant entrouvrir sa bouche. Elle en profita pour glisser sa langue sur la sienne, les faisant gémir, et c'est là qu'elle le sentit, sa petite boule de métal frottant contre sa langue. Beth fronça les sourcils et arrêta de l'embrasser.

"Quoi?"

Mais Beth ne lui répondit pas, à la place elle replongea sur ses lèvres, leurs langues glissant l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne une nouvelle fois.

"Je pensais que ça serait différent, mais je le sens à peine."

Rio ricana. "Hm, attend que je descende plus bas." Beth se mordit les lèvres, elle n'attendait que ça.

Rio plongea dans son cou, il le mordilla et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il y'est une marque pourpre sur sa peau pâle, puis il descendit doucement, frôlant son sternum. Il enleva sa serviette de bain qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, la laissant nu sous lui.

Rio en profita pour l'admirer, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait pu voir son corps de déesse.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous son regard intense, mais elle se reprit bien vite, voulant elle aussi en profiter. Elle passa ses mains sur le devant de sa chemise, elle défit les boutons, et pendant qu'il la fit glisser le long de ses épaules, elle s'occupa de son pantalon. En deux, trois mouvements, il se retrouva en boxer.

Beth le contempla à son tour, elle passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, le faisant frémir. Elle remonta jusqu'à ses épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser, le tirant sur elle, pour que le haut de leurs corps nu se retrouve.

Quand ils mirent fin au baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène, Rio lui demanda.

"T'as des glaçons?" Beth serra les cuisses, imaginant déjà la sensation du glaçon sur sa peau chaude. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. "Ok, je reviens."

Une minute plus tard qui parut une éternité pour Beth, Rio revint avec un bol remplit de glaçons. Il rampa sur elle, entre ses jambes et posa le bol à côté de sa tête, pour qu'il soit à porté de main pour lui.

Rio reprit la où il s'était arrêté. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres roses, descendit le long de son menton, lécha sa fossette et continua son chemin le long de son cou. Il laissa un traînée de salive du haut de la vallée de ses seins jusqu'à son nombril, puis il remonta, empruntant le chemin inverse.

Rio tendit la main pendant qu'il l'embrassait et attrapa un glaçon. Il le fit doucement glisser sur son corps chaud.

Le corps de Beth s'arqua. "Oh mon dieu. C'est froid."

"C'est le but ma."

Rio continua de la caresser avec l'eau glacée, ses bras, ses jambes, ses cuisses, son ventre, chaque carré de peau à part ses parties sensibles et intimes, jusqu'à ce que le glaçon est complètement fondu. Avec son autre main il taquinait ses tétons, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs.

Alors que le corps de Beth se réchauffait et refroidissait en même temps, Rio prit un sein dans sa bouche, sa langue lécha son téton caillouteux, le métal tourna autour de son mamelon, la faisant frémir et haleter.

C'était nouveau, c'était différent mais c'était tellement bon. L'intérieur de son corps brûlant alors que l'extérieur était froid, plus la sensation de son piercing sur sa peau, c'était incroyable.

Beth essaya de s'agripper à l'arrière de sa tête, mais avec ses cheveux rasés, c'était compliqué, à la place elle prit sa nuque dans sa main et gratta le bas de son crâne avec ses ongles courts, l'invitant à continuer. Rio ne se fit pas prier, il donna à son autre sein la même attention que le premier, le suçant et le lâchant avec un pop presque obscène.

Rio remonta vers sa bouche, il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la mordilla et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour retrouver la sienne, impatiente. Beth passa ses mains sur son dos et caressa ses omoplates.

Rio reprit un glaçon, mais cette fois il le mit entre ses dents. Ses lèvres chaudes et le glaçon gelé parcoururent le corps de Beth, comme avec sa main auparavant.

"Mm." Beth soupira de plaisir.

Cette fois Rio passa sur ses seins.

"Ah!" Beth poussa un petit cri et tout son corps frissonna. Elle avait envie de se caresser mais elle se retint, le laissant faire.

Rio refit une dernière fois le tour de son corps, jusqu'à s'arrêter juste au dessus de son pubis.

"Rio." De toute façon le glaçon avait fondu.

"Hm?" Il déposa de petits baisers tout autour de sa chatte, sans jamais la touché.

"S'il te plait."

Rio releva la tête, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il hocha la tête, lui donna un petit baiser et pour la deuxième et dernière fois de la soirée, il prit un glaçon, le mit dans sa bouche et posa le bol sur la table de chevet. Il laissa sa bouche se refroidir suffisamment, puis il le jeta à travers la pièce.

Rio se plaça entre les jambes de Beth, il prit ses cuisses et les posa sur ses épaules, il agrippa ses hanches et caressa son ventre.

Rio souffla sur sa chatte déjà humide, son souffle froid la fit haleter. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, il posa sa langue à plat sut toute la longueur de ses plis, son piercing taquina son clitoris et le bout de sa langue son entrée.

"Ahhhhh!" Sans prévenir Beth gicla sur sa langue. La sensation glacé de son piercing contre son clitoris et sa langue froide contre sa chatte brûlante, lui avait donné son premier orgasme depuis cette fameuse après-midi dans son lit. Beth était gêné d'être venu aussi vite alors qu'il ne l'avait quasiment pas touché.

"Putain, Mami."

Rio ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de son premier orgasme, il posa de nouveau sa langue sur elle. Il lécha sa fente, de haut en bas puis il la pénétra, léchant ses parois internes.

"Mmmm." Beth poussa sa tête contre elle, son chaume écorchant ses cuisses.

Rio commença un rythme lent, effectuant des mouvements en zigzag avec sa langue.

Beth ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Grâce à son piercing, sa chatte était stimuler à deux endroit différents et la sensation était incroyable.

"Oh, oui, continue." Elle appuya plus fort sur sa tête. Elle le sentit sourire contre elle.

Rio accéléra son rythme et changea de tactique. Il se concentra sur un point, le centre de sa chatte, son point sensible. Il lui donna des coups de langues rapides, entrant et sortant encore et encore, ajoutant des gémissements, qui envoyèrent des ondes et des vibrations dans tout son corps.

"Rio! Ahhh! Je vais venir." Mais Rio s'arrêta, l'empêchant d'atteindre son apogée pour la deuxième fois.

Beth rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, confuse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était arrêter et assit à genoux sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Rio ne lui répondit pas, à la place il lui fit un sourire narquois. "Viens." Beth obéis, elle se redressa. Rio l'enjamba, il la prit par les hanches et les fit basculer. Rio se retrouva allongé sur le dos et Beth à califourchon sur lui. "Monte-moi." Beth ne sut pas si s'était un ordre ou une demande, mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'avoir à l'intérieur d'elle. Beth se recula pour enlever son boxer mais apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. "Non Elizabeth. Ma bouche. Je veux que tu t'assois sur ma bouche."

Beth rougit, elle savait que vu la situation elle ne devrait pas, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle aurait l'air de quoi assise sur son visage. "Je…Je ne peux pas. J'ai jamais fait ça." C'était vrai, le sexe avec Dean avait toujours été basique, simple.

"Oh crois moi ma, tu peux. Je veux que tu prenne le contrôle et que tu vienne dans ma bouche."

Toute sa gêne disparut en un instant, elle se sentait confiante et un peu dominatrice.

"Ok, mais si je t'écrase ou t'étouffe il ne faudra pas te plaindre." Rio éclata de rire. "Je suis sérieuse." Elle l'était, ce n'était pas un poids plume et elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler.

"Si tu y vas doucement, ça risque pas d'arriver."

Beth souffla, se donnant du courage et avança doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux et ses cuisses soit autour de sa tête. Ses mains vinrent immédiatement agripper ses hanches. Elle posa une main contre le mur pour se soutenir et l'aider à faire un mouvement de levier, avec son autre main, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Rio.

Beth suréleva ses hanches et son cul, puis les abaissa doucement, sa chatte rentrant en contact avec bouche de Rio, qui la pénétra une nouvelle fois.

"Mm." Beth gémit et jeta la tête en arrière, cette position était incroyable.

Beth installa un rythme rapide, Rio la suivit, faisant des bruits avec sa bouche qui la rendaient folle.

Seul le son de leurs gémissements, ses soupirs et ses bruits de succions résonnaient dans la pièce.

Alors qu'elle continuait de rouler ses hanches contre son visage, Beth bougea la main de Rio, celle qu'elle tenait et frotta son clitoris avec la paume de sa main dans de rapides mouvements.

Il le lui fallut que quelques secondes pour exploser dans sa bouche, son corps se secoua. "Ahhhhh! Rio!"

Elle se tint au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sur lui et lui faire mal. Rio lécha et avalant son jus dégoulinant, il n'en laissa pas une goutte. Il lui donna une claque sur les fesses lorsqu'il à terminé. Beth s'effondra à coté de lui, un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Rio l'imita.

Beth le regarda, ses yeux parcoururent son corps toniques et s'arrêtèrent sur son boxer tendu et taché. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son humidité ou son pré-sperme. Dans tout les cas elle n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état.

Beth s'allongea sur le côté, sa tête posé sur sa poitrine, son bras s'enroula autour d'elle. Elle caressa ses abdos et descendit doucement jusqu'à la couture de son boxer.

"Elizabeth. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Hm. Rien." Elle dit innocemment. Sauf que ses doigts passèrent sous le coton, caressant ses poils pubiens.

"Ah non?" Il était amusé.

"Hm, hm."

"Continue à ne rien faire alors."

Beth rit et se redressa. Elle s'assied face à lui et tira son boxer le long de ses jambes, le laissant nu, sa bite dure, tendu, rouge et fuyante tomba sur son ventre.

Avec sa petite main, elle enroula la base de ses doigts fins et caressa son gland avec son pouce, le faisant siffler. Elle commença à le pomper lentement, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire séducteur.

"Ça existe les faux piercings?" Demanda Beth, alors qu'elle caressait sa grosse bite.

"Ouais mais tu ne pourras pas me sucer avec."

"T'aurais voulu?"

"Hm, me met pas ce genre d'idée dans la tête, mama." Ouais à elle non plus, elle aurait bien essayé de le sucer avec un piercing. "Par contre il existe des piercings vibrants, mais n'y pense même pas."

À son tour de la faire rêver. Pour le punir elle serra ses couilles avec son autre main.

"Ahhh! Putain, Elizabeth!" Rio jeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

"Tu veux venir dans ma bouche?"

"Sur tes seins."

Décidemment s'était une soirée nouveauté. Beth sentit sa chatte s'humidifier de nouveau. Elle accéléra ses va et viens et caressa ses couilles.

"Je vais venir ma." Rio haleta.

Beth continua à le branler plus vite, elle dirigea sa tige vers ses seins.

Rio éjacula avec un grognement bestial, son sperme chaud gicla sur ses seins. Putain, Beth ne pensait pas trouver ça sexy mais ça l'était.

Beth rampa sur Rio et l'embrassa passionnément.

"On devrait aller prendre une douche." Dit Beth. Rio acquiesça. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche en toute innocence.

~~~~~

Plus tard alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir dans les bras de Rio, Beth se dit que parfois la curiosité avait du bon, dans son cas elle ne regrettait pas, au contraire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
